yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AnnaV
Hello There! Hello. Thanks for your contributions so far. With your Card Articles, please be sure to enter the Card Number as well (You can search via Ideal808 to find the Card Number via an Image). And also, please leave the 'Japanese' Section untouched, so as to allow the article's Japanese Sets to be added with as little hassle as possible. --TwoTailedFox 17:29, 17 August 2006 (UTC) Cards that don't exist Yep, although I should add "Deck Destruction Virus" is already up.--TwoTailedFox 17:29, 17 August 2006 (UTC) Banned List The Banned List was posted on UpperDeckEntertainment, and we got a shot at it, before it was taken down, for some unknown reason. I'm going to list all Banned Lists via Template soon, so they can all be preserved. --TwoTailedFox 22:10, 18 August 2006 (UTC) Links ALL pertinent terms used in a monster's effect text should be linked. --Narchibald84 15:15, 19 August 2006 (UTC) Question I would recommened adding me to an IM, such as MSN, AIM, or Yahoo, so I can fully explain some of the peculiars of the way cards are catagorised. Please leave a note on my user page as to your IM Preference--TwoTailedFox 21:08, 3 September 2006 (UTC) Red-Eyes Fixed it. Also, with Set Numbers, an 'E' in it denotes a European Release. A Set can have as Many as three revisions: XXX-000, XXX-E000, and XXX-EN000.--TwoTailedFox 22:12, 4 September 2006 (UTC) - The Infoboxes are Templates, and can be edited the same way any article can. In any article that uses Templates, they're presented as links at the bottom of the "Edit Page" Page of the article in question.--TwoTailedFox 22:18, 4 September 2006 (UTC) Card Numbers A lot of missing information are present on the Japanese cards. Since no card can have different numbers for different regions, if the number is not present in the TCG, it can be found, in a few cases, in the OCG--TwoTailedFox 21:01, 7 September 2006 (UTC) - Yep. --TwoTailedFox 09:16, 8 September 2006 (UTC) Flips They actually cover individual portions by themselves, one covers (and indeed, room is still open for change) how the Flip Effect Monsters themselves work, while the other deals with the nature of the effects. I've had to keep them seperate to avoid Double Redirects, yet still keep a nice and orderly way of keeping things linked.--TwoTailedFox 22:33, 8 September 2006 (UTC) SRL/MRL They're different, because MRL has an OCG Counterpart, whereas SRL does not, because the SRL Change was not carried over to Japan. Also, card numbers changed, and although they did change, they were still released in large nunbers, and the articles keep track of the redirects. --TwoTailedFox 17:52, 10 September 2006 (UTC) Dark Beginning/Derk Revelation All Cards in Dark Beginning 1 and 2, and Dark Revelation 1 and 2, have automatic OCG Counterparts, for example: Dark Beginning 1 -> Beginner Edition 1 Dark Beginning 2 -> Beginner Edition 2 Dark Revelation 1 -> Expert Edition 1 Dark Revelation 2 -> Expert Edition 2 DB1-ENXXX - BE1-JPXXX DB2-ENXXX - BE2-JPXXX EE1-ENXXX - EE1-JPXXX EE2-ENXXX - EE2-JPXXX There is also an Expert Edition 3, which comprises cards from Soul of the Duelist, Rise of Destiny, Flaming Eternity, and The Lost Millennium. Expert Edition 3 cards use EE3-JPXXX, and you can directly translate card numbers from the relevent sets by looking at the handy guide at the top of Expert Edition 3.--TwoTailedFox 18:11, 10 September 2006 (UTC) - The card numbers are exactly the same. The only ones you need to translate are the ones that come under Expert Edition 3.--TwoTailedFox 21:06, 10 September 2006 (UTC)